Post-It Notes
by Robinola
Summary: How did Kim meet Wade, and who are the true forces of evil in her world?


Author's Note: I wrote this story to answer four questions for myself: (I don't care if the show actually answers any of these, I prefer my answers)

1- Why are Kim and Wade friends?

2- Why do Ron and Kim stay friends when they are so different?

3- Why would good girl Kim risk killing Shego by kicking her into that radio tower?

4- What does Kim do after graduation?

Disclaimer: I am so not Disney channel. I just like to play.

Post-it Notes: (a story written entirely on post-it notes)

Chapter One: Kicking off

Kim Possible woke up with a gasp and Shego's hand wrapped around her throat. The green skinned woman held a spider like piece of electronic equipment in front of the redhead's eyes. "Do you know what this is, Kimbo?"

"Sure do," the hero replied, breathing easier in spite of the pressure at her throat as she noticed the device looked somewhat fried. "Can you let go of my neck?"

Shego ignored this request. "Do you know where I found it, punkin?"

"Lots of possibilities, Shego," the college freshman sighed, "and only one place I'm sure it didn't come from."

"It was in my head, Princess. Do you know who put it there, huh?"

"Of course. Only one person could do that." Kim shrugged. "Why are you talking to me about it?"

"I'm going to kill her," the villainess said.

"Worth breaking your no kill record for," Kim said.

Shego gaped at the smaller woman. "Holy shit! That's uh. Did you know I had this, Kimmie?"

"I had my suspicions."

"Did you know I would survive being zapped by that tower you kicked me into, Possible?"

"No more than I knew about that, but I do know your feelings about being under mind control, so."

"And you thought you'd make me take that risk on a suspicion, Princess?"

"I knew from personal experience that you couldn't do it for yourself."

"From knowing Miss Go couldn't take off the attitudinator, or moodulator, or whatever it was called?"

"I said personal experience, not from you, Shego," Kim rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

Shego responded by lighting the hand holding the device with a blast of plasma that didn't melt it, but actually vaporized it. "That's it, I'm kidnapping your ass, cupcake. I suggest not fighting me over it, capiche?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. But, I might feel compelled to resist, now that I think of it. You might want to knock me out, Shego, just to be safe."

Once again, Shego gaped at the redhead, before lighting a fingertip and zapping the relaxed girl on the forehead. The next time Kim woke up, Shego was holding another of the spider things in front of her face. The redhead felt her head, and sighed with relief at finding bandages. "Hmm, just to make sure about where that came from, let me just go ahead and try to say what I want in this moment," the hero said, licking dry lips. "Shego. You have to let me help you kill her. And everyone else who made this shit possible."

"My goodness, welcome to the dark side," the green skinned woman purred, "Shall I vaporize it for you now?"

"Please and thank you," Kim gushed in a more characteristic fashion. "It's been so long."

Shego did the deed, as requested. "You sure you want your own mother dead, though?"

"Oh, please, that woman never reproduced in her life, even if she did carry the pregnancies herself," the former teen hero scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The tweebs are his clone, complete with half his memories each, and I was her clone."

"With or without the memories?" Shego went into a defensive crouch instinctively as she spoke.

"Memory transfer was a new and clearly faulty tech when the twin abominations were created. I promise, upon my life. You'd know, if I, well, you'd know."

"But you're still her clone," Shego shifted her weight from one foot to another, wisps of plasma flicking up from her claws.

"I was, until they spliced the mutated part of your DNA into me," the redhead replied. "All my baby pictures are black and white to hide the fact that my eyes were blue till I was five. About a year after the comet."

"And you aren't green anywhere else because why?"

"The red hair and freckles mutation may just be that much stronger," Kim sighed. "The effects have always confused the creeps who experiment on me. I can resist your plasma like nobody else, and use it when it is stored in that suit they made, unlike anyone else wearing the same, but not make any of my own, thus far."

"Maybe you need to charge yourself up by doing some tanning, like I do, princess," Shego smirked, "Oh wait, your pasty ass would just fry."

"You're hilarious, as always," Kim smiled, and lit her hands with a smirk of her own. "Mostly, however, I'm just lucky that they were never quite bright enough to actually order me to do this, instead of always just ordering me to try to light up."

"Holy shit. And so not fair. You have no idea how hard it is to be fashionable and green," the dark haired woman whined.

"Red hair is just as bad for clashing," Kim replied, "and besides, I bet you can turn that off, if you really wanted."

"Oh, and all these years that I've been trying, I didn't really want to not be ridiculed?"

The redhead frowned and broke into a full body plasma glow, like she had seen the villainess do only a few times. Then she dialed it back till she was the same shade of green as the super thief, before letting it fade all the way back to her normal pallor. "Like I said, totally."

"Goddammit how?"

"The greenness is a consciously, or unconsciously in your case, plasma shield you or I produce. Probably since you learned the hard way how painful being vulnerable can be."

"Sure, but I woke up green after the comet, not just after all, well. I'm not talking about that."

"You were vulnerable to the comet, though."

"You suck, princess," the older woman growled, then went through the same process of ignition and dialing back the power to shut off her glow and color.

"Damn that is one tasty tan," Kim leered, "mm mm."

"Boy, that sounds kinda gay, cupcake."

"Darn, I was hoping for super gay. How about, I really want to lick your tasty, tasty face?"

"Why do you want to sound gay?"

"Because it's the number one thing Anne put in the mind-controller to cover up, hot-stuff, before all the experiments and shit, even."

"Is she actually a lesbian, too, then?"

"Yup, not even a little bi, but in denial ever since Electronique dumped her for filing the patent on the mind-controller they had invented together."

"No wonder I've always hated Electronique, I knew her shit looked familiar." The currently tan woman frowned. "But how do you know, if it happened before she married Possible, if you don't have her memories?"

"The tweebs let it slip one of the times I caught them trying to perve over me in the shower. Their babbling was yet another reason I had to be silenced with that thing."

"They put chips in the tweebs, too?"

"Nah, they're totally on board with all the creepy shit. I just had to get orders to not blab, and then they could torment me with all kinds of jewels from their fractured memories."

"That's horrifying," Shego said this without a shred of her usual sarcasm. "Who else do you know for sure has a mind controller?"

"I know Ron's been in with me for a lot of the testing, given the same orders as me, and followed them, and I have a lot of other suspicions, but I couldn't make a scanner to detect them while it was in," Kim sighed with old frustration.

"And now?"

"Coming up with ideas of possible ways to do that was one of my top hobbies till now. I could whip out a few easy options while you get Ron as a test subject."

"You want me to kidnap the buffoon?"

"Please and thank you. This is one of Drakken's old lairs, isn't it? I can make something from his leftover junk, I'm sure."

"Just don't mess with any of the surgical stuff or the rooms with the do not disturb signs, which are where my surgeons are sleeping. They worked on you for fourteen hours straight, cupcake."

"No worries. They, like you, are now my biggest heroes" The younger woman said seriously. "I have to ask, how did you get this all set up so fast, Shego?"

"Had it waiting before I went to nab you."

"You were already sure? But you asked?"

"Had to get Drakken's out first, actually. It was already here, therefore."

"What's he like, without it?"

"Back to being my cool cousin instead of the creep trying to get into my pants."

"We're going to burn GJ to the ground, I promise you. Killing her won't be enough. In fact, we'll make sure everyone knows why it has to happen, before we destroy them all."

"I don't want my history exposed," Shego growled, "or my family's."

"Then we'll stick to mine."

"You don't think the world will turn on you, condemn you as a villain, just for knowing you were under mind control all this time? They will think you are the opposite of who you were."

"We shan't do a thing until all of GJ's files are in our hands, of course," Kim said, "and include a full list of the precise settings on my mind control unit. Believe me, once those are public, nobody will worry about me again."

"Even if they also find out princess goody two shoes has been talking about killing the woman who raised her?"

"Pretty sure my fans will be after her with pitchforks and torches, not me," Kim smirked, "Now can you go get Stoppable?"

"As long as you don't start thinking this means I'm your minion now."

"Don't be silly. I did, however, think you'd prefer to test my detectors on him, before your brothers. Unless you really think they don't have anything to detect."

"Oh, they do, and yes." Shego frowned. "I just thought you cared about him."

"I didn't meet him till after he was under control, so I have no clue what he's really like. After all, we were ordered to be friends by them."

"In that case, here's a burn phone. I'm calling you on it if I have any problems with him or anyone else, punkin."

"Spankin," Kim said, pocketing it before beginning to rummage through the rubble in a ruined part of the lair. "Have fun, hot-stuff"

"And hell's kind and benevolent rule is now offering free tours of it's extensive ice sculpture gardens," the thief muttered, "because I am now officially afraid of Kim Possible. More than anyone else."

The redhead just laughed as the older woman left in a cloaked hover car, and got to work. She was ready with six different devices when the villainess returned with a struggling Ron in a headlock.

"One of those had better work. The buffoon's monkey shit isn't helping him fight me, but it sure is keeping him awake in spite of my plasma knockout."

"Well, that's actually a really good sign."

"No it isn't!" The boy yelled, "Kimmie, what's going on?"

"I asked Shego to kidnap us, Ron," the redhead said calmly. "And you can let go of him now, by the way."

"If you're sure, princess."

"Hey are those some of Drakken's ray guns?"

"No, they're detectors I made, Ron. Here, take this one, it scans for advanced implanted moodulators or attitudnators."

Ron shook off Shego's arm and grabbed it, waving it at both women. "Eww, it shows your brains on the screen."

"Yeah," Kim said, "should be a better image than an MRI. And the screen swivels so you can look while you scan yourself."

"I don't need to scan myself," he said wildly, "you two are the ones being freaky."

Kim smiled, grabbed it, turned the screen and pointed the scanner at him so he could see the scan of his own brain.

"Sspider," he squeaked, and promptly fainted.

"Good ol' monkey power," his friend said fondly, "should keep him knocked out now that he's sure."

"Sure of what? How would you know what's going on in his tiny mind?"

"I think his powers can only be accessed unconsciously or in self defense because of the mind control, which he is as aware of as me, internally. Did the mole rat come along?"

"Yup, yup," Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and danced around in the detecting zone of the scanner. "Fixee?"

"Oh thank the lord, they were never able to work out how to mind control a mole rat. Regular rats, yes, but you'd be even harder to fix, Rufus," Kim sighed, "don't worry, we'll get Ron free asap."

"Gud gud," the rodent squeaked.

"Ugh, rats," Shego shuddered. "I'll see if the surgeons are awake. Wouldn't want to waste his unconsciousness."

"No rush, let them rest if you want. I bet he'll be out as long as necessary," Kim said, "and my bets have been right so far."

"That's what scares me, cupcake."

"I'm calling Wade with this burn phone."

"Why the heck would you do that? Isn't he?"

"I don't think Wade is controlled or on their side in any other way."

"How can you be sure?"

"He's always wanting to hack GJ. I've talked him out of it a bunch of times."

"Could be a ruse. You call him, he'll find us. Wait till we get Stoppable fixed, first."

"I'll take your hover craft away for a few hours while they work on him and then call from somewhere else, then."

"I'll call you if he wakes or they think he's almost done."

"Thanks!" Kim took off immediately. She called the hacker while hovering, cloaked, over San Francisco. "Hi Wade, I'm gay!"

"Oh thank the lords," he said over the tiny speaker of the Nokia. "Kim, how did you get it out, buddy?"

"I shorted out Shego's when I zapped her, and she came after me all on her own to return the favor."

"You tell her you have the hots for her yet?"

"Nah, aside from calling her hot-stuff, have to give her time to get over my having her powers first."

"She may conclude you are like sisters, you know."

"All the more reason I had to tell her that first."

"So why aren't you with her now?"

"She doesn't know you can track her heat signature, and didn't believe my assessment of your mental state."

"Fair enough. I have a package for you. Give me a sec and I'll have it launched up to your hovercraft."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

"What can I say? I learned from the best," he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. The package thudded into her ship. "Later gater."

She pocketed the phone after he hung up and headed back. As soon as she landed in the shattered lair, she opened the crate and grabbed the communicator on top of the pile inside. "Check out the scanner I made."

"Not bad. Does as well as mine, only just in 2D, and only focusing on brains, but not bad for a pile of junk parts."

"You saw it but couldn't get it out?"

"Sorry KP, I'm a hacker, not a neurosurgeon. I was afraid to even try to short it out. I did put in a virus to cut it's power supply a bit, which is probably why I was able to guess about you."

"That's why I was able to act a little gay?"

"I did my best for you, and I have everything on GJ. Even scanned the paper files and other analog shit."

"Thank goodness, that saves us some time. They're probably contemplating burning everything, seeing as I've vanished and don't have a current mission."

"Told you I'd always have your back, KP."

"Seriously, thanks."

The hologram floating above her wrist just grinned. "Hey Ron, feeling better now?"

Ron and Shego had just emerged from the back rooms upon hearing Kim's voice. "Oh my god, that is such a major understatement," Ron groaned, "YO brotato!"

Kim and Ron exchanged fist bumps. "I'm a lesbian!"

"Doy," Rufus said.

"Yeah, even with mind control, that was way obvious," Ron said, "and, Magical Mystical Monkey Powers!" A huge anime style sword made out of blue and yellow light appeared in his hands.

"And you were right again, it seems, princess," Shego pouted.

"Wade," Kim said, "who exactly will be needing the services of Shego's neurosurgeons?"

"Hego and Mego, but not the Wegos, as the thing doesn't replicate with them. The boy is such a follower, though."

"Yeah," the green woman grumped, "does whatever Hego tells him to."

"Who else, Wade?"

"Drakken, obviously."

"I got him first."

"James Possible and those clone abominations of his you call the Tweebs."

"NO, no, no, just no, I am so not, I mean, I could have sworn they were in on everything. Creeps."

"Beards, KP, under mind control. Not themselves. They deserve freedom. Nobody expects you to talk to them, or anything."

"Fantastic, just fantastic," Kim groaned with extreme sarcasm. "Let me tell you, I have a seriously ferocious need to change my name, but branding can be so important. Ugh."

"Hah, anything's possible for a Possible except not being a Possible, haha," Shego crowed, hysterically.

"Most of the other villains are easily convinced to stay within certain parameters, mostly due to debts to Hench," Wade continued, "and therefore not under control."

"Fine, nerdlinger, do I have to go play fetch?" Shego growled.

"Nah, I'm calling them in. You guys can secure them when they arrive."

"The tweebs will be armed to the teeth," Kim pointed out.

"We want to have some fun, don't we, punkin?"

"Boy, you're lucky I love you," the redhead grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, right back atcha, you sappy looser," the villianess sighed.

"I didn't know you were gay," Drakken said as he wandered in wearing nothing but a towel and shower sandals. They all stared at him. "What? This is my lair, after all, gosh guys."

"Homophobia is built in with these mind control things, you know," Shego said.

"But you flirted with her. I thought they were like opposite day thingys."

"Yeah, no. Anyhow, I told the damn thing it was to make her all awkward and thrown off her hero game, on account of how bad being gay is, or whatever," Shego bragged. "And that sounds like the team Go jet, yay."

"Woohoo, fighting time," Kim cheered, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Adrenaline junky much?" Shego grinned as she teased.

"Yup. Hego first?"

"Bingo." Shego zapped Hego and Mego the moment they leaped out of the jet.

"What a buzz-kill!"

"Gee, how will I ever make it up to you," Shego leered at the other woman.

"So," said a Wego, "What's going on?"

"Getting the mind control chips out of them, doy."

"Finally," the boy groaned.

"Why don't you make yourselves useful, Wego, and haul Hego's fat ass in there for surgery?"

"Fine, whatever." A couple of Wego clones carried the hulking hero away. Then a hover car arrived, looking suspiciously like a modified convertible.

"We'll save you, Kimmie-cub," James Possible blared over a loudspeaker.

"I hate you and I'm a lesbian," she yelled back, "and you tweebs can go fuck yourselves like usual!"

"You don't sound like yourself, bubble-butt," James said.

"Yeah, we have a mind control sitch, here," Wade said, "I'll need you guys to help, and that means out of the car, obviously."

"Alright, I trust you. We trust you, don't we, boys?"

The tweebs rolled their eyes, but hopped out anyways. Kim zapped all three of them. "They had better not have brought any robots, or sent robot duplicates, now that I think about it."

"You'd better hope those weren't actually kill shots," Shego grumbled.

"Can't say I care, so you'd better check. S'not like I've ever practiced before today," Kim replied.

"Although, of course, that doesn't mean you don't know what you're doing, seeing as you instantly figured out how I could degreen myself in typical Possible fashion."

"They're alive and knocked out perfectly," Wade said.

"Yay," the redhead said dryly. "The surgeons aren't rushing the surgeries now, are they?"

"Practice makes perfect, apparently," Shego said, "each one's been faster."

"I'm going to go get dressed now," Drakken said.

"Oh thank goodness, finally," Shego groaned. "Hey nerd, you hack GJ yet?"

"Ages ago."

"You find our names?"

"No, nor has looking for cousins of Drew Lipsky helped."

"He's an honorary cousin via comet," one of the Wegos said, "was across the street from us, didn't get as much powers, and so on."

"I don't always trust official records, even secret ones, to tell the truth. You really don't know your names?"

"Really can't remember a thing from before the comet hit us," Shego admitted, "for all we know, we aren't related at all. Drew remembers, but had no clue who we are, being just out on a walk. Nobody even knows for sure if the two adults killed by the comet really were our parents or not."

"What about DNA testing?"

"No Ron, the comet altered us all so much, they couldn't tell anything," Shego growled.

"We can pick names," a Wego suggested. "Obviously nobody wants to keep the ones they gave us."

"If we can agree on a last name."

"Don't be such a downer, Shego, we don't even need to pretend to be siblings if we don't want to now. Honestly, you should be happy now, shouldn't you?"

"No. Stupid Wegos."

"Aww, Shego," Kim slung an arm around the green woman's shoulders and pulled her around so they were face to face, "wanna make out till you feel better?"

"Kimmie, I'm not an exhibitionist!"

"Yes you are, but you're scared we don't know each other at all, on account of the mind control."

"Doy, princess. Didn't you think the same thing about Ron?"

"Yeah, well that wasn't worth the worry," Kim grinned, "now, come on, you want to know what my settings were or something?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, the obvious don't be gay, keep GJ's secrets, be loyal to them, do whatever Anne told me to do, and that's it, officially."

"And what did she order you to do or be?"

"Be normal, don't use bad language, stay out of trouble, don't do anything to attract attention."

"Then how the hell did you manage to become an internationally beloved public figure?"

"My spankin babysitting website, of course."

"You've never babysat in your life!"

"Nope. Like I said, my website is ferociously good," Kim smirked. "My number one hobby my whole life has been evading the limitations placed on me by mind controls."

"Planning on taking over the world next, Possible? Now that you've managed that, anyhow," Drakken said, returning in actual clothing.

"No way. Just destroying GJ, WEE, and Hench Co."

"What's wrong with Hench Co. Possible?"

"Honestly, Drewbie, how many times have I told you," Shego sighed, "you take over the world with HenchCo products, you owe them the world. Also, if they're gone, so are your debts to them."

"Oh, right, yes. I'll help however I can, now that nothing is in my mind telling me to sabotage my own efforts, or build in stupid self destruct buttons. Muahhaha!"

"That explains so, so much," Ron said, "also, I'm pretty sure every ninja school is using mind control. Am I right, Wade?"

"Ugh, yes, forgot about that one, Ron," the hacker replied, "but that's honestly going to be way harder to deal with than all the other organizations we're talking about now. Probably better as a second project, at any rate."

"You don't think we'll need an army of ninjas to take out the evil big three?"

"Ron, you are an army of ninjas," his best friend said. "Plus, right now, all the heads of the schools respect you, Mr. Monkey powers. They're your army now. Free, we can't be so sure."

"Fine, then. I'll see if I can't use that respect to get them to free their ninjas."

"Sounds good. What's the rest of the plan?"

"Feeling better, bro?" Shego grinned at the big blue bandaged boy, "KP and I have dibs on Anne, then we're all taking out GJ, WEE, and HenchCo together."

"Excellent. Mego's in surgery now; we can pick names once he's out. Who's going to be in charge around here? I certainly don't want to go there."

"Ooh, me, me," Drakken said.

"No way," said Shego, "it has to be Kimmie."

"Why?" Hego folded his arms. "She's just a daredevil."

"She masterminded this whole gathering while still under mind control, bro, and knows more about everybody's powers than they do."

"Yeah, like, she taught me how to hack," Wade admitted. "And make gadgets and stuff for missions."

"SHE taught YOU!"

"Yes, Ron, how do you think we became friends?"

"You still had to meet for that to happen."

"Yeah, on the internet," he sighed wistfully, "back when I was just a little kid in the chatroom, looking for skills."


End file.
